Stalker
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: James no es un acosador. Cualquiera que lo conozca un poco se hubiese reído ante esta afirmación. Todavía más si tenemos en cuenta que todos los días, desde su ventana ve a su vecino, y le atrae tanto que decide hacerle una "inocente visita"
1. De Sherlock Holmes a Sebastian Moran

**Título:** Stalker

 **Resumen:** James no es un acosador. Cualquiera que lo conozca un poco se hubiese reído ante esta afirmación. Todavía más si tenemos en cuenta que todos los días, desde su ventana ve a su vecino, y le atrae tanto que decide hacerle una "inocente visita"

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _ **"El sabueso de Baskerville"**_

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo y posible futuro lemon.

 **Notas:** Se llama Stalker porque significa _acosador_ en inglés, y disculpen que no haya podido ser beteado, estoy apurada en subir los capítulos porque ya se vienen las pruebas (ay qué horror xD) y no sé si tendré mucho tiempo, espero que lo disfruten y si tengo algún error me lo hagan saber :3

 **Stalker**

 _ **De Sherlock Holmes a Sebastian Moran.**_

James no es un acosador.

Cualquiera que lo conozca un poco se hubiese reído ante esta afirmación, todos sabían que James Moriarty era un loco, un psicópata, y para sumarle, un maldito acosador, de eso se enteró Sherlock, que un mes después se caminar sintiéndose observado, encaró a James, dándose cuenta así que no era Mycroft (su tonto y gordo hermano) quien lo espiaba.

Sherlock había sido el vecino de James por mucho tiempo, así se conocieron, incluso Jim, para poder acercarse a él, se hizo el novio de Molly, una amiga del trabajo.

James había sentido mucho interés y atracción por Sherlock desde un principio, y no tan sólo porque era muy lindo físicamente, si no, por su personalidad extravagante y su alto coeficiente intelectual. Incluso por un tiempo, James y Sherlock salieron, no como amigos, no como novios, eran más bien amantes, porque de día no se agarraban de las manos ni se decían cursilerías, pero cada noche se derretían con fogosa pasión en la cama de alguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, las cosas un día cambiaron, gracias a un simple hombre rubio, de baja estatura, un porte militar, unos ojos cálidos, unas amables y firmes manos, de suéteres esponjosos y de muy mal gusto. Este hombre se llamaba John, John Watson y no es tan simple como a Jim le hubiese gustado, ¿qué cómo lo sabía? Lo sabía simplemente porque captó la atención de nadie más ni nadie menos que su actual amante. Sherlock cada día pasaba más tiempo con el hombre rubio, dejando las noches de pasión para James. Moriarty pensó que eso sería suficiente, pero eso de sólo ser amantes de noche y de día no verse las caras no le bastaba, empezó a ser muy poco, y se lo había comentado a Sherlock, quien dijo que lo pensaría.

Dos días después Sherlock dejó a James.

Lo dejó, lo abandonó, le cortó.

Nadie le hace eso a James Moriarty, nadie que quisiera seguir vivo. Se sintió frustrado, indignado, y quizás hasta dolido (algo que nunca admitiría). Todavía más cuando Sherlock se mudó con el doctor Watson al 221-B del Baker Street. El, por supuesto, no se iba a quedar atrás, preparó todo para la mudanza y a los tres días y... ¡Voalà!

Sherlock tenía un nuevo vecino.

.

* * *

.

Cuando se mudó, James tenía como principal objetivo, por supuesto acosar a cierto detective consultor, y hacerle imposible la vida, ¿acaso él iba a permitir que se vaya feliz a vivir con un rubio estúpido como lo era John Watson? Sherlock se merecía algo mejor, e iba a demostrarle, que nadie podía dejarlo por un enano de pacotilla.

Sin embargo, la vida da vueltas y vueltas, y eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe.

James lo descubrió como los primeros seres humanos al fuego, lo observaba con sorpresa, interés y como si fuera lo más especial que haya visto: Sebastian Moran, su otro vecino, lo veía desde su ventana.

Lo veía, cada vez que se cambiaba, cada vez que se movía de un lado a otro como un tigre salvaje encerrado entre cuatro paredes, cada vez que salía de la ducha, James podía contemplar ese sensual cuerpo, con músculos que parecían estar tallados a mano, un cuerpo como el de un Dios griego. Jim tenía que admitir que le caían las babas cuando observaba como de su pelo mojado caían gotas, éstas se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Empezando por su grueso cuello, seguían por su fuerte pecho y su trabajado torso, hasta que se perdían debajo de la estorbosa toalla que tiene atada a la cintura.

Cada día lo observaba más tiempo, Moriarty podía estar media hora, o incluso más, acosando desde su ventana a su nuevo vecino, no importa si estaba ahí, sentado sin hacer nada, si caminaba o leía, cada acción, por más aburrida que sea, a James le encantaba verlo, todo el tiempo desde su ventana, y era curioso que el hombre no se diera cuenta.

Hasta casi se olvidó de Sherlock Holmes, aunque claro, de vez en cuando, se aburría, y hacía planes malvados para Sherlock Holmes, e incluso para dominar el mundo. Los de Sherlock eran más rápidos, así que los ponía en práctica más seguido, acosarlo, encararlo en la calle, conseguir que John, su noviecito, se ponga celoso y tengan una discusión. Lamentablemente para el genio malvado, las discusiones nunca llevaban a la ruptura de la pareja, sólo al distanciamiento, que era mínimo y había veces en las que no funcionaba, ellos discutían y las cosas terminaban en la cama. James se frustraba mucho cuando esto pasaba, él podía verlos, por la ventana, y hasta en su cabeza parecía oírlos gemir como animales en celo.

Para sus momentos de amargura sólo existía una cura posible: sentarse a mirar a Sebby.

Lo malo es que a veces el maldito bastardo llevaba mujeres a casa, y no dudaba en darles todo lo que querían en la cama, James los veía, mientras se tocaba, y a la vez, sufría de una envidia terrible, porque le gustaría ser alguna de esas mujeres, rubias, morenas, castañas, de piel oscura, del piel blanca, de todos lados, distintas mujeres, James hubiese dado todo por ser una de ellas en ese momento que pudieron probar en la cama a su sexy vecino.

Pero, lo que realmente colmo su paciencia fue cuando Sebastian trajo a un chico a su casa. Un hombre de estatura baja, piel blanca, ojos grandes marrones y pelo negro, en realidad era muy parecido al mismo James, esto es lo que le hizo perder la cabeza.

De una u otra forma, definitivamente se iba a acercar a ese hombre, iba a ser suyo.

.

* * *

.

¿En que estaba pensando?

No entendía en que estaba pensando cuando decidió aparecerse por la casa de Moran, de un día al otro, con un pie de manzana y con la patética excusa de que quería sociabilizar con sus vecinos.

Cuando Sebastian le abrió la puerta tuvo ganas de comerle la boca, para saber cómo reaccionaba, parecía alguien peligroso, eso hacía que fuera todavía más atractivo. Sus ojos le recordaban a los de un tigre, peligroso, hábil y audaz, sin dudas había leído todas esas cualidades en el desde que lo observó por primera vez. Y si, cada día le parecía más atractivo.

— ¿En qué te ayudo? — preguntó, Sebastian, sin ánimos, pero mirándolo de arriba a abajo y Moriarty vio cierto interés en su mirada.

Esto fue algo que lo alentó bastante y entonces extendió su mano ofreciéndole el pie que había traído.

— Hola, soy un vecino, vivo ahí — dijo señalando su edificio —. Quería conocer más a mis vecinos, soy nuevo.

Si había algo que James podía hacer muy bien, era fingir, y jugar, jugaba a ser otros personajes, como estaba jugando ahora al niño bueno, al buen vecino.

— ¿Tu nombre es...?

— James Moriarty.

— Soy Sebastian Moran.

— Lo sabía.

— ¿Lo sabías? — preguntó confundido Sebastian y James notó que se había mandado un moco* y debía encontrar la forma de solucionarlo.

— Si, bueno, algunos vecinos me habían contado.

Seb levantó una ceja, sin creerle nada, pero la sonrisa "inocente" y la mirada insistente hizo que no mencionara nada al respecto.

—...Pasa — terminó accediendo Moran, y cediendo el paso hasta el interior de su casa.

James sonrió: todo saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

.

* * *

.

 **Aclaraciones:** Mandarse un moco es una expresión para decir que alguien hizo algo mal.


	2. De acuerdo al plan

**Título:** Stalker

 **Resumen:** James no es un acosador. Cualquiera que lo conozca un poco se hubiese reído ante esta afirmación. Todavía más si tenemos en cuenta que todos los días, desde su ventana ve a su vecino, y le atrae tanto que decide hacerle una "inocente visita"

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _ **"El sabueso de Baskerville"**_

 **Advertencias:** Algunas escenas fuertes, y algunas malas palabras.

 **Notas:** Se llama Stalker porque significa acosador en inglés, y disculpen que no haya podido ser beteado, estoy apurada en subir los capítulos porque ya se vienen las pruebas (ay qué horror xD) y no sé si tendré mucho tiempo, espero que lo disfruten y si tengo algún error me lo hagan saber :3

 **Stalker**

 _ **De acuerdo al plan.**_

James finalmente pisaba la casa de su vecino.

 **Primer paso:** _Conseguir la confianza del sensual y perfecto ex coronel Moran, y entrar sin problemas al hogar. Hecho._

Como siempre, James era todo un genio. Uno loco, malvado y arrogante, pero un genio.

 **Segundo paso:** _Insinuarse, una vez que entré ustedes haya una especie de amistad. En curso._

James tomaba siempre muy enserio esto de jugar a ser otra persona. Por lo que, empezó a coquetear como cualquiera lo haría con el ex coronel. Lo había visto mil veces en las películas, debía agarrar, con delicadeza su brazo, inclinar levemente la cabeza, como si le estuviera escuchando atentamente y sonreír como bobo cuando termine de hablar. Así eran todas las chicas en una cita.

El verdadero problema aquí es que James miraba atentamente a Sebastian y podía darse cuenta de que en realidad no le interesaba nada de lo que decía, cosa que le molestaba bastante, nadie puede ignorar al maravilloso y único criminal consultor de todos los tiempos.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — no dudo en preguntar James, hastiado sin dudas por el comportamiento casi autista de su compañero.

— Ah, discúlpame. — dijo el, sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca y haciendo una mueca.

James se sintió irritado, con este chico eso de fingir ser la novia compresiva y coquetear no servía, tenía que ser cruel, malvado, y no había nadie mejor para hacer ese personaje que el mismo James Moriarty. Tenía que ser el mismo.

A la mierda la segunda fase del plan. A la mierda el plan. ¿No era mejor todo siendo espontáneo?

Agarró su cigarrillo, quitándoselo bruscamente de la comisura de los labios y lo tiro al piso, para pisarlo suavemente con la punta del pie, y después lo miro a los ojos.

— A mí nadie me ignora, Moran.

— ¿Y qué te parece que hago, James? — contestó desafiante.

Jim notaba algo nuevo en Sebastian, algo en sus ojos, mientras sonreía suavemente y James lo miraba con odio.

— Al fin te muestras como eres, ¿no?

James sonrió, así que todo esté tiempo, Sebastian sabía que Jim no estaba siendo el mismo.

— No me confundí contigo, entonces, Sebby — dijo orgulloso mirándolo de arriba a abajo—. De verdad eres tan especial como imagine desde que te vi por la ventana.

— Eres un perfecto acosador, y yo que me preguntaba porque todos los días me sentía observado... — dijo él, casi riéndose a carcajadas.

— Vamos tigre, me parece que estamos hablando de más.

Así es como a James Moriarty se le cambiaron los planes, y del segundo paso, consiguió llegar hasta el tercero casi sin esforzarse.

 **Tercer paso:** _Meter al sensual vecino a la cama. En proceso._

.

* * *

.

Labios y dientes chocaban con fuerza, Sebastian podía sentir con placer el sabor agridulce de la sangre en sus labios, su boca y la de Jim se juntaban con pasión, se devoraban con voracidad, a James le gustaba rudo, sacar la fiera que hay dentro de su tigre.

Esa vez no era parecida a a la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, pero hoy era su aniversario, llevaban dos años saliendo ya, como pareja, ambos acostumbrados al excéntrico temperamento del otro, y, ¿porque no decirlo? Enamorados, también.

Con sus dedos clavados en la cintura, Sebastian empujó a James contra la pared con fuerza, entonces se escuchó un gemido prolongado, más cuando sintió esa mano traviesa en su entrepierna, al rededor, apretándolo con fuerza y haciendo que se retuerce y sonría pícaro.

— Ya se lo que quieres Jim.

Dijo Sebastian a la vez que se ponía de rodillas y agarró, con sus dientes la bragueta del pantalón de su jefe, que sonreía divertido.

— Sí que sabes lo que me gusta, Sebby.

Sebastian le sacó el pantalón, con impaciencia.

— ¡Tigre! ¡Vas a romperme el pantalón! - Dijo riéndose. - ¡Es el pantalón que más me gusta!

— Es sólo un maldito pantalón, James. — contestó con la voz ronca, deseoso de tener eso entre sus labios.

Bien quedó frente a frente con el pene de su jefe que se alzaba hacia arriba, muy contento de encontrarse con Sebastian, este no dudo en soplar y lamer suavemente la punta, se tomó su tiempo para metérselo a la boca, una vez que lo hizo se concentró sobretodo en su olor, su textura, su salado sabor y lo duro y suave que se sentía en su boca el palpitante miembro.

— Me desesperas, maldita sea, tigre... — los gemidos y quejidos de Jim alentaban a Sebby a seguir con su tarea.

Mientras que succionaba, suave, fuerte, tentando a su suerte, probando, y el movimiento de su boca era un dulce ir y venir, el francotirador disfrutaba de estar jugando con la cordura de James, o la poca que tenía, mientras que levantó su cabeza levemente para poder ver la expresión en su rostro, una de sus manos se encargaba de mover y jugar con sus abandonados testículos.

— Sebby, las esposas...

James era fantástico en la cama, siempre podía sorprendente, y eso hacía que el sexo con el nunca fuese tedioso ni aburrido. Podía llegar de ser hasta un salvaje capaz de arrancarte piel de un mordisco, o podía querer ser el sumiso esa vez, tenía un millón de fantasías sexuales, que Sebastian estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a cumplir, todas y cada una de ellas. El ex coronel del ejército, encantado, no demoró en traer las esposas, y atrapar con ellas en la cama a James.

— Por fin, un lugar donde yo tengo el control. — dijo con una sonrisita pícara y burlona, a lo que James respondió con un gemido necesitado.

— No te acostumbres, tigre.

— No hables. — dijo, sabiendo que así tenía ganada la discusión, pues quien fuera el sumiso debía obedecer, o había castigo...

A veces Moriarty hablaba, sólo para recibir el castigo por parte de Sebby.


End file.
